


The Gay Adventures of a bunch of Volleyball Players

by kageyamatobioenthusiast, panic_at_the_ice_rinkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, BUT IT DOESNT HAPPEN, But only a little, Co-Written, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Daddy Kink, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Everyone Is Gay, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fukurodani - Freeform, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, High School, Homophobia, I Made Myself Cry, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Physical Abuse, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Showers, Voice Kink, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, fixed relationship, homophobic parents, you will cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamatobioenthusiast/pseuds/kageyamatobioenthusiast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_at_the_ice_rinkk/pseuds/panic_at_the_ice_rinkk
Summary: This is a long, lineal story, feauring various ships from Haikyuu!!The attention shifts from ship to ship as time goes by.There is A LOT of angst, and YOU WILL CRY. (I know I did when we wrote this.)But its cute and fluffy AND THEY FUCK.Based off of an ongoing roleplay, so chapter number is indefinite, and updates will keep coming. Chapters 1 through gods know how many are done in rp and currently in edition to be published as a fanfic.Co-written with @kageyamatobiosnthusiast and @panic_at_the_ice_rinkkNow go enjoy this gay ass fanfic.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	1. I'm not leaving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama has family problems and Hinata wants to help

It was the morning after Kageyama's worst family dinner. He couldn't get it off his head; the way his parents looked at him in disgust, with disappointment, with indifference. Their expressions were imprinted onto his mind and he knew he couldn't get them out. He never thought that his parents would reject him for his sexual preferences.

The alarm rang, signaling for him to get out of bed. It took him a few minutes before he actually got up and started getting ready for school. His parents had already left for work, so he didnt have to worry about seeing their faces again at that moment.

He took a piece of buttered toast and milk for breakfast, walking out of his house with his school and volleyball bags, a piece of bread in his mouth and the carton of milk on his hand. The way to school was breezy and peaceful, and it took him around 15 minutes to get to school, not even bothering to say hi to any of his teammates; Hinata included.

Shoyo on the other hand, got to school really early, as usual, weirded out by not finding Kageyama there at the regular hour they always met. He didnt pay much attention to it and ran off to morning practice. 

A while later; Kageyama finally showed up, and Hinata knew him well enough to notice him not saying hi, giving it some thought and definitely noticing something was wrong. He decided not to mention it until the end of practice to hopefully keep Tobio's volleyball unphased. He joyfully jumped towards where Kageyama was standing and smiled widely at him, handing him a volleyball, no words attatched to his gesture, but Kageyama got the message. He wanted tosses. The gesture made Tobio's heart flutter with joy; He loved their connection, and the way they could communicate without ushering a single word, probably even more than he loved volleyball.

Shoyo didnt know what was going on, but what he DID know, was that volleyball always managed to take Tobio's mind off things, it was kind of an escape menachism for him. So he figured that at the moment, distracting him was probably the best option. They asked Yachi for a few throws and they practiced their sets and spikes for the remaining 15 minutes of practice. 

Once it was over, Tobio couldnt help but feel sad and lonely again. He grabbed his bags and headed to the showers to clean up and change into his uniform. Part of him wanted to talk about it to his best friend, but how could he when it involved him on a personal level? He didnt want to ruin his relationship with Hinata and most likely jeopardize the whole team, so he decided to keep quiet, even through he knew it would hurt him. Everyone else was headed to the locker room, and Hinata followed along behind them, that was of course until he noticed Kageyama walking off in a different direction. He paused and told the rest of the guys he would be right back; running along to tail Kageyama. 

He finally reached Tobio and started walking slowly next to him without saying anything, just trying to let him know he was there for him, avoiding words, since Tobio would probably hit him if he said that out loud at a moment like this.  
When Kageyama noticed the smaller boy walking net to him with a concerned expression, he stopped in his tracks and looked straight at him. -"What do you want, dumbass?", he asked bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head at him. Kageyama didnt want to slip up. And especially not to Hinata. He decided to do anything he could to stop him, push him away from this mess he had gotten them both into. He proceeded to walk towards the showers again, hoping the redhead would stop following. Which of course, didn't happen. 

"I- just.." The small boy sighed and looked at him as he wakled away slowly. -"You're weird today. But you looked so happy when I asked you for tosses earlier.. So I though maybe, I could like- I dont know. But something is hapening, and I cant just leave you like that." He stomped after Tobio, not letting him leave. He care too much about the taller boy to just let him go because he got cranky.

Kageyama stopped in his tracks again, turning on his heel and glaring at Shoyo with as much hate as he could muster up. He had slight tears brimming the edges of his eyes, which he wiped off quickly. -"Stop. Hinata, just.. stop. You can't help me, okay?! You're the ONE person I least want to talk to about this! So please, leave me alone." A small sob escaped his lips as he loooked away in embarrassment and dissapointment in himself. The entire exchange made Hinata feel his heart drop to the floor. He ran up to him and wrapped his arms around Tobio, hugging him softly but firmly. He didn't want to let him go, and he also didnt ever want to see him in this state again. -"Then dont talk.." 

Kageyama's heart started beating rapidly ass he felt Hinata's embrace. He needed that, and only from him. But... he didnt want it. He didnt want to keep falling in love with Hinata Shoyo over and over. He pushed him off out of impulse, or relfex, he wasnt sure. it wasnt a hard push, but a firm one; enough to get him off himself. HInata stumbled back, holding his balance to avoid falling over. Kageyama was so much stronger than he was. He spoke in a voice that made Shoyo's boy tense up. -"Please.. just, dont come near me Hinata.." His heart wrenched as he spoke, turning away from Hinata and walking towards the showers again. 

Shoyo was furious but also, heatbreakingly sad. Angry because he knew full well that Tobio was avoiding the problem and keeping everything to himself, which was in no way good. And sad, because that was the first time Hinata had ever tried to hug Kageyama for real, and he had been blatantly rejected. He clenched his fists and his eyes started watering as he looked down at the floor. He did his best not to cry and just make the situation worse, debating with himself internally on whether he should let Tobio have his way, and leave; or if he should go after him again and make him talk, risking everything just to try and make him feel better. He knew it was risky, bur even despite that, he couldnt bring himself to just leave. "Kageyama. I'm just trying to help. You can't just run from this! I'm our friend, right? And friends are supposed to help eachother in these situations. I'm NOT leaving you."- He spoke with a firm and imposing voice, tears threatening to slide down his face at any moment. That last thing he said with a hint of determination, as if staying by Tobio's side was the biggest challenge he knew he was able to face.

Kageyama felt a few tears streaming down his face and he whispered to himself "Friend.." He turned on his heel, facing Hinata. -"You will hate me! If I told you what I am!, What I feel.. You'll hate me, and I'll lose everyone, including you! My parents already hate me! I wouldnt be surprised if everyone else found me disgusting!" He started sobbing, gripping his shirt and tugging at it as he cried loudly. "I dont want to lose anyone else! So stop it! Stop trying to help and just leave!" He sniffled and wiped his face consecutively, leaving red marks under his eyes. "Just.. stop.."- Hinata walked back uo to him, gripping Tobio's shirt and his eyes watering even more. -"Kageyama, dont be an idiot. I judt told you, IM NOT LEAVING YOU. And i mean that. I think I know what you're talking about.. and believe me, you're not gonna lose me over that. You're not gonna lose me over anything.." He let his head drop onto Kageyama's chest and gripped onto Tobio's hands "You won't lose me.. you hear that?.." 

He really wanted to believe that, that he couldnt lose Shoyo, but he couldnt bring himself to that fantasy. He grabbed Hinata's hands, feeling the warmth and smallness of them. It took him a moment to snap out of it before pushing his hands off himself and looking away. "I'm not saying it again, Shoyo.. Please.. go.." He whimpered softly, his heart twisting and clenching inside his chest. "All I do is ruin everything.."- Hinata reflexively took a step back, smiling sadly at him. He scratched his neck, thinking of a solution, or something to do. He knew if he tried to hug Tobio again, he would just get pushed away, but if he kept talking, Kageyama would most probably just not listen to him. Shoyo has always seen Tobio as both a challenge and an example, and when they finally managed ot sync on the court, he realized that his feelings for Tobio went further than that of just being friends, or rivals for that matter. He hadnt planned to tell him anything, Kageyama would probably reject him anyway, and it never even crossed his mind that the taller boy could even come close to feeling the same way about him. BUt, he needed to do something; distract him, stop him. Stop him from leaving, because what Hinata wanted the most, was to stay by his side. 

He closed his eyes tight and clenched his fists, mustering up the courage to do what he knew he had to. He took a deep breath and looked back up to Kageyama, grabbing his hand and walking, pulling him into the showers without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooh.. a cliffhanger?  
> I know, I'm evil, but I'm posting chapter 2 later today since i just have to reformat it, so meet me here on the next episode of KageHina, "Why are they going into the shower?"  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and I hope you guys enjoy this!   
> Come yell at me on instagram or wattpad @algercos


	2. Shower Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama was just pulled into the showers after Hinata refused to let the topic slip.  
> ¿What will happen next? Lets just hope its gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's had me on a roll so i hadnt been able to rewrite chapter 2! But im finally backkk with tha gay.

*  
...and then Hinata pulled him into the showers without another word.

Kageyama felt startled and confused, his sadness and anger long gone as this happened. He didnt know what to do exactly, he was afraid to lose him if he tried to push him away again, so instead, he followed him into the showers reluctantly, but not without yelling at himm like was usual whenever Hinata did something stupid and weird.  
-"Hinata Boke!! Let me go! What are you doing?!"- He gave in a little restraint, but still, he did want to know what Hinata was planning.  
-"Youre such a weirdo!"- Slowly, Tobio felt his cheeks flaring, and his hert flutter. Hinata was touching him. Even if it wasnt in a romantic way.. he could feel him. That alone was enough to make him smile again.

Hinata pulled him inside, cloing the door behind them and staring at him as he leaned on the locked door, just a few steps away from Kageyama.  
-"Do you trust me?."- He was still holding Tobio's hand, and he knew that, at this point, he was willing to do anything to make him happy, or at the very least, distract him. Even if it meant exposing his true feelings for him, and possibly lsing him because of that. He cared too much to just let him wallow on his own like that. He stood ther as Kageyama stared point blank at him and nodded his head.  
-"I do.. trust you."- He muttered his words as he shifted his eyes away from the small redhead, trying to focus on something else. Anything, except the fact that he was locked in a shower stall with Hinata Shoyo.  
HIs leg started to bounce nervously as he cleared his throat, wishing that Hinata would say something. He felt their hands still attactched to one another and didnt even know what to feel. He was overwhelmed, and the first thought that ran to his head was that it looked like a scene ripped off some kind of BL manga, the thought making him blush full red.

Hinata tightened his hold on Tobio's hand and pulled the other boy closer to him, making him notice the blush running across his cheeks. Hinata had been so worried and nervous about evrerything that had been happening up to this point. They were IN a shower stall. Together. Alone. And Hinata had the biggest crush ever.  
-"Okay, then trust me right now."- He looked up and into Kageyama's eyes, letting his hand go and wrapping his arms around Tobio's waist, so e could pull him into a soft hug, holding him gently but firmly against his body.

Kageyama froze in place. He wasnt able to respond in any way, not even blushing at that point, his heat slowly starting to pick up the pace. he thought HInata might notice, being as his face was currently pressed against his chest. It took him a few seconds to react, slowly wrapping his arms back around Hinata's small body, taking in the moment. It would never even cross his mind for this hug to be a romantic thing (it was), he just thought Hinata had no idea what else to do to help him, and silently hugged him, cheeks turning pink as his heart became a wreck in his chest. Hinata smiled as he felt the soft embrace of Kageyama's arms around him, holding onto him and happy that he wasnt being pushed away again. Admittedly, Hinata was a blushing mess from where he stood, complete with his heart beating out of his chest. But his position made it so that Tobio couldnt see his face.. yet.  
He couldnt let him go. He didnt want to. He knew he could easily stay this was forever and die a happy man; the thought of this moment ending, and Tobio pushing him away again.. going back to the fighting.. it scared him. A lot. He wanted them to be closer, and hugging Kageyama was the only thing he could do at that moment. That was, until the black haired boy spoke up. -Hinata.. i think we should stop.."  
The moment he said that, he instantly regretted it. But he knew that if he stayed in that position for long, he could do something he'd regret even more than letting him go.  
He took Hinata's hands and slipped them off him, moving his eyes away as the blush still painted his cheeks. -"I feel better now. Thank you." He covered his face and looked away as his body started missing Hinata's embrace. 

Said boy looked up at him, the saddest expression on his face, his voice showing sadness but also.. fear? He could feel himself holding back the tears, knowing that him crying would in no way help Kageyama.  
-"Why do you keep pushing me away?- He sighed and stared up at him. He didnt want to lose him. He couldnt lose him. He just couldnt bear the idea of being without him. Even if it meant staying friends.  
Kageyama looked back at him and sighed, turning his eyes away as he finally gave in. He didnt know what else to say, so he might as well just tell the truth. He scratched his head and bit his lip nervously.  
-"Hinata... I'm gay. Okay?... And it doesnt feel right to do this with you here.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT? ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER????  
> That is very much correct my dear readers, I just did that. But not to worry! Now that I actually have time to write, chapters will be up a lot sooner than every two months I promise.  
> TUNE IN on the next chapter!- What will Hinata's reaction be?? What will Kageyama do about that??
> 
> Come bitch at me on instagram or tiktok @alger.cos  
> And remember I have an AMAZING co-writer!! She´s been doing the parts for Kageyama! <3


	3. Feelings Exchanged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a longer, gayer chapter, where feelings are spoken, and maybe.. showed.
> 
> Sorry for the late update! I'm finally out of school (i know, what school ends this late?) so I hope to be able to update more!

-"I'm sorry, okay? Just.. please... I dont want this to ruin our friendship."- Kageyama said, feeling his throat tightening with the threat to start crying.  
Hinata's eyed widened slightly and gave him a small, sad smile as he looked away -"Yeah.. I kind of knew that already.."- He held onto his pants tightly as he looked down and put together the courage to finally speak. And in what was barely a whisper, he said it. Loud enough for Tobio to hear him because of the distance, but nothing more, -"I'm gay too.."  
Admittedly, he was terrified. The only people who knew were Nishinoya and Tanaka, but they figured it out by guessing his crush on Tobio, so Shoyo had never really told anyone he was gay. Not until now.

Kageyama snapped his head to the side, not wanting to look at him. His face was bright red but he didnt know what to do, he pulled at his shirt's collar and felt his heart racing insanely. -"O-oh.. so, you don't hate me?.."- He sighed in relief at the situation, he really was scared to lose Hinata. -"That makes me so happy.. I thought I'd lose my best friend.."- He spoke nervously, knowing damn well he wanted more than 'best friends'.  
Hinata looked back up at him smiling -"I could never hate you Kageyama, we may fight a lot, but it's not like that."- All the blood rushed up to his face as Tobio spoke again. -"So.. you are too? That's pretty cool.. boke."- He gave him a small smile and sighed. Shoyo chuckled softly and blushed a lot harder. -"I- uh.. yeah?.."- He stuttered nervously and looked up at Tobio with wide eyes, definitely not expecting to hear what he would say next.

Kageyama nodded and looked up at the ceiling with a small sigh. -"I like someone.. boke." He muttered sheepishly and looked back down at Hinata with a strange look, chewing on his bottom lip. -"That's how I found out.."- By now, Hinata'a face was twice as red, and even if he knew there was only a very slim chance, he really hoped Tobio was talking about him. -"O-oh! Really?.. I uh- may or may not kind of like someone too..."- He replied hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't throw away his shot with him. But Kageyama stared at him, feeling his heart drop to his stomach as he heard Shoyo speaking. -"Oh, okay... um.. that's great. I hope they get to see you for who you truly are.." He mumbled kind of sadly. It was hard for him to push away his sadness and mask his true feelings, though he still forced a smile to Hinata.  
Of course Shoyo noticed his expression changing and he chuckled softly, looking down at the floor. -"You boke"- He blushed far too red for his own good and kept his gaze away from Kageyama shyly, the other boy however, snapped his eyes towards him and frowned -"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BOKE, BOKE?!"- he too, was blushing hard and he pouted his lips a bit as he stared at him. -"And.. wHy?"

Hinata turned his head up to look at him and laughed softly -"You really can't tell, can you?"- He sighed in defeat and took a step forwards, staring into his eyes -"Boke."- He grabbed Kageyama's shirt and pulled him down to his height, kissing him softly for a second before backing away, letting go of his shirt and looking away, face redder than Tendou's hair. Tobio stared at him after he backed away and pulled him back, wrapping his arms around him and and lifting Hinata off the floor, who instantly clasped his legs around the other's waist and his arms around his neck. Kageyama leaned forwards, planting their lips together passionately again. They were both blushing harder than ever before and Kageyama pulled away from the kiss, looking gently into the ginger's eyes. -"You had me scared for a long time boke.. how dare you do this to me?..."- He muttered sheepishly against his lips. Hinata was smiling idiotically and he chuckled -"You're one to talk, it's not like you ever made a move, did you?"- He pulled Tobio into another soft kiss and smiled.

Kageyama was blushing furiously because of the position they were in and the place. All their teammates were probably long gone, leaving them to close the gym. Tobio placed an arm under Hinata to give him support and lifted the other one to Shoyo's cheek as he kissed the small boy again gently, smiling and speaking against his lips -"Well, I was scared you'd reject me.. like... my parents.."- Hinata played with Tobio's hair and smiled softly -"I couldnt ever reject you. And you know you can talk to me, I'm here for you okay? I said I wasn't leaving you and I meant that."-

Tobio felt his eyes start brimming with tears and his heart clenching for many different reasons. He felt the love he had wanted for a very long time, finally felt accepted by someone. It hurt that it wasn't his parents, but at least it was the person he loved. He couldn't hold the tears anymore and started to cry, his tears streaming down his face. His arms were wrapped around Hinata protectively, sinking his face into his neck as he sobbed -"I- I love you, dumbass! Please, stay... Please keep your promise.. please.."- He started shaking as he cried into Hinata's shoulder, who only held him tighter, stroking his hair gently. He had never seen Kageyama like this. He just wanted to protect him and make him happy. -"I love you too."- He kept stroking his hair, holding onto him and trying to give him a sense of reassurance. -"I'll stay by your side, as long as you want me to."- And he meant it. He never wanted to leave him, both in and out of volleyball, Tobio was such an important person in Hinata's life, and he never wanted that to change.  
He started feeling Tobio calm down as he spoke, though he was still crying and breathing shakily. Tobio nuzzled himself into HInata's neck and whimpered under his breath. His heart was beating calmer, and he didn't want that moment to end. He just wanted to stay in his embrace forever. But he knew he had to let go at some point. So he lowered Hinata onto the floor -"Let's go, alright? It's getting late and you live far away.."  
They walked out of the stall and Tobio reached his hand to try and take Hinata's, squeezing it gently once he did. Their hearts were beatng kind of fast, both of them flushed red and smiling like dorks because of the whole situation. (except for Tobio's parents obviously)

-"You sure you want to go?.. we could stay.. No, you're right, its late let's just´go."- Hinata said as he kept walking next to Tobio. He intertwined his fingers with Kageyama´s and was blushing and smiling so much he felt like he was going to explode. Which didnt go away after Kageyama looked back at him and gave him a teasing smile. -"Oh, so you want to stay?.."- He asked boldly, raising an eyebrow as he rubbed his thumb on the back of Hinata's hand, but then chucked and pulled him by the arm, planting another kiss on his lips as he wrapped his arm around the smaller boy's waist. -"You're so adorable... I just want you to get home early and safe."- He hummed and went back to walking out. He closed the gym and kept the keys, since he was pretty sure that Hinata would lose them if he was the one to take them home. The entire time, Hinata was shocked at the situation and couldnt even think of what to say. -"u-but like.. we're gonna do that again.. right?..."- He asked while still nervous and extremely flustered, trying to let Kageyama feel okay with him going home while still reassuring that he wasn't going to get rid of him that easily. And as much as Shoyo was okay with going home, he was worried about Tobio going to his, since now he knew the situation with his parents. He thought about asking him to stay over at his house but it was probably too soon.. right? was it really? He had no idea.

Kageyama blushed at his words and the way he said them, smiling at him as he answred his question. -"We will do that as many times as we can."- They started walking towards Hinata's house, until they reached the point wher they had to each go their own way to get to their houses. They stopped and Tobio turned to Hinata, sad that they had to part ways. -"Thank you Shoyo."- He said as he kissed the top of his head. -"And stop worrying. Because I know you are, boke."- He chuckled, trying to make it seem like it was okay, though in reality he was scared. Hinata sighed and looked at him -"Well of course I am.."- He held onto his bike and smiled softly at him as Tobio said -"Text me when you get home, okay? See you tomorrow." He smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets. Shoyo nodded and looked up at him -"You sure you're okay?... I mean.."_ He took a deeep breath and did hiss best to try and rearrange the ideas in his head. -"I mean. You can always stay over at my house if you need to.. or like... want to.." He ried to trail off the topic but failed miserably, only turning into a flustered ball of worry after that.

Kageyama chuckled softly and smiled at him, his heart melting at Hinata's attempt to form his thoughts into words. He ruffled Shoyo's hair and blushed softly. -"Its going to be okay. Just focus on getting home safely and I promise everything will be okay."- And with those last words, he started walking away, waving his hand over his shoulder as the started his lonely walk home. Now that Hinata couldn't see, he started to cry silently, trying to supress his feelings as he got home. He wiped his face and walked into his house.

Worse decision he could make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter!   
> I tried to make it longer this time, and tbh I absolutely love this overall story that we've been writing for around 5 months, we have SO MUCH of it!! I really cant wait for it all to be on here, its great.  
> Make sure to leave kudos if you like the story, and comments are always appreciated! We love you all xP
> 
> Come yell at me on instagram or tiktok @algercos


	4. Black and Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! We were both dying because of online school, but I'm finally off so I promise to keep updating this (Merry Early Christmas, you get 2 chapters or more today)  
> Anyway- Ready for it to get REAL gay????  
> 7w7r

Hinata got onto his bike and rode home without being able to get Kageyama off his mind. He had actually gone for it and kissed him.. He still couldn't believe that he had done that, but the worry started to pile up inside of him as he got home and thought about Tobio. He went into his house and quickly texted him "You asked me to tell you when I got home so, I just did" Shoyo was super awkward at texting in general, so it was worse with Kageyama. He was waiting for his response as his thoughts started spiraling in worry for him.  
Kageyama saw the text pop up in his phone's screen. He read it and smiled softly, the tears still falling down his cheek as he cuddled his pillow for security and comfort. The newly growing bruise causing his face to twitch painfully and skin to burn. Kageyama didn't know what to answer, but it wasn't his intention to ignore the message. He couldn't help it, he was so exhausted by the previous situation he had that he passed out on his bed.

The next morning, Kageyama woke up, his face still hurting. He stared at himself in the mirror and his lips quivered. His fingers grazed the purple and blue skin, and he came to the conclusion he couldn't hide it like he thought he could. The bruise reached the corner of his eye to his cheek. They had morning practice today, so he had to leave extra early. Thankfully, his parents weren't home as they leave early for work, so he slipped on a hoodie over his volleyball uniform before leaving his house. He arrived to school really late and hesitated to walk into the gym, his heart racing in his chest. He didn't know what would happen if they saw him. Kageyama took a deep breath and walked into the gym, taking the hoodie off because of formalities.

Hinata finally went to bed, struggling to sleep because he was worried about Kageyama, and since he wasn't answering his text, this got him even more worried. At some point he fell asleep after he couldn't stay up anymore.  
He woke up having slept like 5 hours and ran off to school as quickly as he could on his bike, getting there as early as he could, meaning he was the first one to get there. Kageyama had the keys so he couldn't go into the gym, and he decided to go get something to eat from the vending machine while he waited for tobio to get to school.n He took some time choosing what to eat and settled on a random sandwich just because he wanted food. He finished it and headed back to the gym, noticing it was already open so Kageyama must be there. He ran into the gym kicking off his shoes to change them and saw Kageyama standing there, looking the opposite way. He was breathing heavily from the running and he just said "Hey Kageyama, you're here!"

His whole body froze in place as he heard Hinata's voice. Kageyama gulped hard the lump in his throat and he slowly turned on his heel. His eyes stared at Hinata with fear, shame and sadness, they were brimming with tears already. Shouyou was like his place for comfort, where he could let go of all his emotions and feelings comfortably. The bruise in his face was dark and large, but thankfully, his face wasn't swollen. Kageyama averted his gaze from hinata, afraid of what his reaction would be. He didn't want to take this to the adults and he just wanted to keep it between his inner circle of friends. "H-hey, Hinata..." he muttered loud enough for him to hear.

Hinata's expression changed completely as he noticed what had happened. He started feeling somewhat guilty for letting him go so easily the day before. He dropped his bag and ran over to Kageyama, hugging him tightly without mentioning anything to him, because he knew that he wouldn't want to talk about it, and Hinata already knew what had happened anyway, so he had no need to ask. Kageyama dropped his things and wrapped his arms around the small boy almost automatically as he buried his face in his shoulder, breathing shakily and tightening his grip. He knew that Hinata would blame himself somehow, so he decided to sooth him and ruffle his hair gently. "Whatever you say.... this wasn't your fault, Shouyou.." he muttered softly against his skin, sniffling and trying to hold back his tears. Hinata held onto him tighter and his heart dropped as Kageyama said that "I know.. but I could've stopped it." He said really sadly. Tears were starting to form in his eyes as well because he was really worried and cared too much about him. "I'm not letting you go back there, I don't care what you say to me"

Kageyama couldn't help but smile, feeling the comfort and love again. He nuzzled him more and intook his smell. "I guess it's good I brought with me extra clothes then..." he said sheepishly and pulled away from the hug, staring him in the eyes. Before Hinata could answer, Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi walked into the gym, their face expressions unreadable as they stared at Kageyama's face. "What happened?!" Asahi cried like the softy he is while Daichi smacked him in the head, knowing well what might have happened and he scolded Asahi for being bold. Sugawara silently walked over to them and he wrapped Kageyama in a "motherly" embrace. "Kageyama, we're here. And we accept you for who you are." He let go after the brief embrace and stepped back, while the other third years joined him, staring at Kageyama with comforting smiles.

Hinata gasped and his eyes widened at what Sugawara had just said, did he know about Kageyama being gay?.. He instinctively joined the group hug and stepped back, looking at Tobio and smiling softly, taking the bag he dropped in a random place and kageyama's hoodie, taking them to where he had put his own, so they wouldn't trip over it. He had a big impulse to snatch his hoodie but they had to train so he just left it there. Kageyama rubbed the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly. "I promise I won't drag the team down with my probl- HMPH!" he got cut off by two other members jumping at him and tackling him to the ground. They were Tanaka and Nishinoya.  
"KAGEYAMA DUDE!" "HEY BROOO!" they yelled in unison as they ruffled his hair and drowned him in hugs. Tobio started gasping for air and huffing. "Guyyssss! Get off me dumbassessss, I get it!" He started laughing though despite him wanting them to stop. The duo got off of him and helped him to his feet. Kageyama dusted himself off and breathed deeply. "I swear to God if someone else tackles me or does something out of the ordinary, I will lose my shit" he blushed in embarrassment and the rest chuckled. "As to what you were saying," Daichi started. "We know you won't let us down, and plus, now you know you're not alone, so, we will lift each other up together."

Hinata ran back towards all of them and smiled widely at Kageyama. "Yeah! you're not alone" He said, but of course, coming from Hinata it was kind of meaning more than just saying you're not alone. It was more of a personal meaning between them, But nobody really knew that. Except for the fact that Nishinoya totally noticed that those two were acting different around eachother and started to glow while staring at Hinata. Hinata signaled discreetly for Nishinoya to stop and he replied with "Shoyo, we need to talk after this." And nodded his head several times, then walking off with Ryu.

Kageyama looked at Nishinoya strangely and then he looked back at hinata with the same confusion. The guys noticed a strange aura coming from Kageyama and decided to start practice to mind their own business. He planted a possessive kiss on Hinata's cheek and walked off with the rest of the team to start warm-ups. Nishinoya saw it from the other side of the gym and screeched, shaking Ryu and telling him something that the others couldnt hear. Hinata wasn't expecting Kageyama to be like that with him around other people so he started blushing very intensely and almost fell, avoiding that by going off with the rest of the team, happy as ever

Kageyama put his hand over his face, smirking under his hand as he walked next to Suga. They started planning out new moves with coach Ukai who had just arrived. The team decided to practice drills and stamina as they were going to have to get used to playing more than 2 rounds and 2 games soon. It was difficult for Kageyama to not get close to Hinata more than usual, but he didn't want to mix volleyball with his relationship, so he decided to manage his distance throughout practice. Hinata tried his best to go through practice like normal but he found himself staring at Kageyama more than once, and getting looks from Ryu and Noya, making him get slightly distracted but still managing to do everything okay

By the time practice was over, Kageyama had completely lost sight of Hinata and pouted his lips childishly. His upperclassmen then pulled him in their own conversation just to distract him. Meanwhile, Noya had literally snatched Hinata as if he were stealing a child. Tanaka following behind sneakily. They finally stopped outside the gym and began their line of question. "So?! What happened? We feel that romantic and sexual tension oozing off both of you!" Noya started babbling and Ryu smacked his head. "DUDE, do blunt!" He scolded. Hinata started off as confused, which ended up turning into nervous "se-sexual tension?! THERES SExUaL TENSION?!" He knew that he had been thinking about making out with Tobio during practice but.. sexual tension.. he was intrigued. "well okay maybe something happened.." he said quietly while looking away from them. Tanaka and Noya screeched like two girls. Ryu started shaking Hinata as if it would make him spew out answers automatically. Noya smacked his arms and glared. "BE GENTLE BEFORE KAGEYAMA CUTS YOUR ARMS OFF, DUDE" he whisper-yells.  
"Sooooo, what happened?! How?! When?! Where?! Tell usssss!" They whined.

Hinata was bad shit blushing at this point, nervous to talk about it and stuttering at first. "uh- well, yesterday. I uh- I kind of may have kissed him?..." He said covering his face with both his hands as he completely melted into himself because of saying that. They both leaned in, their eyes sparkling with curiosity. "WHERE?! WHEN?! YOURE SO BALLSY OH MY GOD AND WE THOUGHT KAGEYAMA WOULD BE THAT TYPE" they both started laughing at the turn of events. Hinata tugged on his shirt in soft embarrassment "...- at the showers.. after practice.." he said with a sigh, breathing heavily and getting excited over it because of their reactions "it started as a plan to shut him up because he was thinking too much, but it didn't work out like that in the end..." he said scratching the back of his neck and laughing softly.

Ryu and Noya both screamed and started making teasing noises at Hinata. Then they acted out their own scenery about how it would've looked like. They radiated stars and flowers, their eyes glowing with romance and lust like in those dramatic shows you would watch on TV. "Kiss me, Hinata" Tanaka said with a raspy voice, imitating Kageyama, while Noya smirked exageratedly. "Why of course, my handsome prince~" he said, mocking Hinata.  
Hinata started laughing softly as he saw them trying to reenact the scene, but his stare went completely blank when he saw kageyama walking to them. He was behind the both of them, oozing off an aggressive and dark aura with a slight of embarrassment. "WHAT ARE YOU MORONS DOING?! WE CAN HEAR YOU FROM THE GYM!" he yelled and then pushed them apart from each other, hugging Hinata and hissing at them silently. "Don't tease him while he's vulnerable..."  
Kageyama walked over to him and hugged him, and of course Hinata hugged him back softly, talking to him quietly "Kageyama, its not what it looks like, they're not bothering me, they've known that I like you for a while and they're excited because they noticed we were acting different..." he said as he turned to look at Noya and Ryu and smiling without letting go of Kageyama's soft embrace.  
Kageyama then loosen up and broke a sweat, he laughed nervously and rubbed himself in the back of the head. "Oh, sorry guys... getting used to this, you know..?" He said sheepishly and chuckled.  
The two boys were about to die from fear, Kageyama can be a very intense guy, but then they started laughing and making fun of him. "OH! Jesus man you really gotta get used to this soon! You're gonna scare everyone off" Noya said and Tanaka smacked him again for being blunt.  
Hinata started laughing to them while holding kageyama and turned his head to look up at the setter "you're cute when you get protective" he whispered before resting his head on him again and listening to his heartbeat. Tanaka and Nishinoya wanted them to have alone time, so they came up with a random excuse to leave. They ran away to the rest of the team and Kageyama and Hinata were left alone. The setter looked down at Hinata and smiled softly, he blushed deeply and gave a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, Shouyo..." he smiled and planted a kiss on his head, wrapping his long arms around his small body, feeling his warmth.

Hinata looked up at him again "why are you sorry? you saved me from having to tell those two every detail so they wouldnt kill me" he said laughing softly. "besides, I got to hug you, so it was definitely worth it" he said while snuggling up to him. "You don't mind me being protective?" He said innocently as he looked down at him, pecking his nose softly. Kageyama placed his palms on hinata's waist and started swaying side to side, his eyes never leaving hinata's as he smiled. "You bring me so much peace..." he blurted out, his voice in a sing-song tune.  
"No, i actually think its really cute that you're like that.." he said smiling up at him and moving along with him, squeezing him for a second and jumped to kiss his cheek. Kagayema held him in place and leaned against the wall. He pulled Hinata onto him and hugged him loosely. "So... do I stay over at your place...?" He said sheepishly and smiled nervously. Still, he was nervous about staying over at his boyfriend's place. He didn't trust himself nor his emotions.  
Hinata followed along with him and nodded when he asked Hinata if he should stay over "yeah" he said smiling up at him "I'm not letting you go back there after yesterday" he said leaning his head on the other's chest softly.  
Kageyama smiled widely and placed his head over hinata's. "Perfect..." he whispered gently, then stood firmly on his feet, walking back to the gym. He held hinata's hand and walked with him to the gym. Practice was over and they took their bags, it was Tanaka's turn to close the gym, so they got to leave early. Their walk was peaceful and quiet as they held each other's hands and walked to Hinata's place. Kageyama didnt even bother letting his parents know about this. He had his phone off.

Hinata couldn't help but smile like an idiot the entire way to his house while holding Kageyama's hand and pulling his bike with the other one. He stopped for a second and lay his bike on the ground, snatching Kageyama's hoodie and putting it on, taking both his bike and Tobio's hand again, walking again as if nothing had happened, except for the fact that he was blushing like hell. Of course, the hoodie has huge on him so he had to pull up the sleeves to be able to grab the things. What Hinata did made Tobio blush deeply and snicker at the view. Hinata looked like a little kid with his oversized hoodie. Kageyama waited until they got to Hinatas place to take action upon what the ginger's putting him through. They finally arrived at his place which was in a peaceful place, unlike where he lived. They stood at the door and Kageyama waited to be let inside. He was still very nervous.

Hinata walked up and left his bike outside, opening the door and taking off his shoes, gesturing for Tobio to come in too. "Mom I'm home, and Kageyama is here too!" He didnt get a response. "Oh, Iguess shes not here" He said stepping inside and waiting for Kageyama, who nervously took his shoes off and walked inside the house. He then smiled mischievously and picked hinata up into his arms. "When do you think she'll be back?" He asked against his lips, walking him into his room after getting himself lost several times. "No idea, he probably went over to my grandma's house with Natsu, they usually stay over there" he said laughing as Kageyama walked around trying to find his room and Hinata wrapped his arms around his neck. Kageyama closed the door and started kissing hinata all over his face, smiling and giggling while doing so. "You wearing my hoodie made me go crazy... you're so damn cute, boke..." He couldn't stop smiling and laughing softly "Hey, I'm not cute, look at you!" He grabbed onto his face and planted a kiss on his lips "You're cute." he said pressing his forehead against Tobio's.  
Kageyama smirked, his face blushing more as he lowered Hinata onto the bed. He pressed his lips onto his soft, small ones, kissing and nibbling and softly sucking on his lips. Kageyama was gentle with his boyfriend's small body as he played with his hair, caressed his skin and held him gently. "Shouyou..." he whispered softly. "Let me know if...you know... I'm crossing the line..." he blushed deeply and nervously.  
As Hinata got dropped into the bed, he bent his arms, softly cupping Kageyama's cheeks with his hands which were covered by the huge hoodie sleeves and he blushed intensely, nodding and pulling Tobio down into a kiss again. He felt safe with Kageyama and he trusted him, so he knew that it would be okay. Hinata smiled softly into the kiss with his eyes fluttering closed, melting at Tobio's touch.

Tobio smiled against their passionate kiss as he slid his arms under the sweater. "Put your arms up..." he said seductively as he started pushing the sweater off and over his head. Then he slid off hinatas uniform jersey along with his. Their bare upper bodies now visible. Kageyama was towering over Hinata. Staring intently into his eyes, his hair grazing Hinatas forehead as he breathed against his lips. "You're beautiful, you know that..." he said gently, blushing at the sight. He looked up at him and smiled when Kageyama talked, blushing too. "Shut up Tobio" he said as he pulled him into a deeper kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist softly

Kageyama held himself up by his elbows as he melted inton Hinata's soft kiss. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting the kiss become more and more intimate and deep. When hinata said his name, he couldn't help but blush deeper and his heart skipped a bit. Kageyama placed his hands on the boxers Hinata was wearing and he looked up at him, waiting for permission as he gripped the cloth.  
He talked into the kiss and said "do it", answering to Kageyama's question, as he slowly started using his tongue in the kiss, deepening it as he goes and playing with his hair softly, letting his legs drop so Kageyama could have his way with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick around for a while until I post our very first smutty chapter 0w0~


	5. A Lot of Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for that smUT~  
> Also, we got some fluffy stuff and a new charatcter interacting here!

Kageyama stared at hinata as he pulled away from the kiss. "I want you to look at me...." he said softly, as he started lowering the boxers. Kageyama looked at Hinatas shaft, licking his lips and placing them on his tip, wetting him with his mouth. Kageyama opened his mouth, taking in his whole length and slowly licking and sucking on him, a blush appearing over his cheeks.

Hinata gasped and bit his bottom lip hard, covering his mouth with his hand, trying to keep quiet, his face was bright red and he was breathing so heavily he was shivering, his legs tightening together as he gripped onto Tobio's hair with his other hand. Kageyama ran his hands across his sides gently, caressing his body before gripping his legs and pulling them apart slightly. "Relax..." he mumbled softly and kept on satisfying him, licking and sucking... making a sloppy yet sweet mess with Hinata's body. Soon he lifted himself off Hinata, pulling his shorts and underwear off, already hard from just listening and watching Hinata's lewd expressions.

Hinata tried his best to relax, clenching his eyes closed and blushing in embarrassment as he kept moaning softly at every touch. He was extremely sensitive and kind of loud. He gripped onto the bedsheets with one hand and covered his mouth with the other, his back arching involuntarily. He felt Tobio getting up and opened his eyes, looking up at him, his breath shaky and uneven.  
Kageyama smiled widely and snickered at the sight, seeing how the small boy was already a mess under his touch. "Already...? I barely started..." he said teasingly as he got his underwear off completely and leaned down for another passionate kiss. Once he pulled away he looked him in the eyes. "What position, Shouyou...?" He asked softly, cupping his cheek.  
Hinata kissed him back, he was breathing heavily and blushing harder than ever, and he felt extremely embarrassed about being so run down so quickly, but he had been waiting for this for so long. "I- I dont care.. just- fuck, do it!" he struggled to let out inbetween deep breaths, pants and moans, looking up at Kageyama with an extremely needy expression.

Tobio felt himself get harder by Hinata's words and facial expressions. He bit his lip and smirked at the neediness Hinata was showing. "Missionary then... I want to see you..." he smiled widely as he lowered himself at his entrance, making his way inside with caution as he soothed hinata with kisses and caresses, moaning loudly as he did so. "Sh..." he started whispering as he slowly but finally went all the way in, earning himself a loud moan and an overwhelming amount of pleasure. Hinata started arching his back as Kageyama went inside, and he let out a super loud moan as Kageyama went all the way in "ah- fuCk." he grabbed tightly onto Tobio's back, careful not to hurt him, causing him to accidentally moan in his ear, immediately closing his mouth in embarrassment after that.

Tobio smiled widely, his body shaking a little by the overwhelming pleasure. He grabbed Hinatas hand and pinned it against the bed gently. "I said i-i want to see you... and don't cover yourself... it makes this ten times better..." he whispered seductively as he started thrusting gently in and out of Hinata, causing him to moan loudly and blush. "So..tight...!" He gasped. Hinata quivered as Tobio moved, making such lewd expressions that he was embarrassed, even if it was Kageyama and he trusted him with anything. He thought -fuck it- and let loose, moaning and groaning at every movement, holding onto Kageyama's hand tightly and closing his eyes for a second, enjoying every second of this.  
Tobio smiled once he knew hinata finally let loose. It was a huge turn on for him to see his little ginger thrashing around and moaning. Kageyama grew harder and his shaft throbbed. He bit his lip as he kept thrusting deeper and a little faster. "Oh my god, Sh-Shouyou...!" He started moaning and panting loudly, planting a kiss against his lips in a sloppy motion, before picking hinata up and pinning him against the bed post. Hinata was basically sitting on him now as he kept thrusting upward into him, digging his fingers into his skin, careful not to hurt him with his nails.  
Hinata followed along with Tobio, his hips still swaying in sync with Kageyama's thrusts, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him deeply, moaning and panting into the kiss as he kept softly bouncing from Tobio's movements "Ka- kageyama~ fuCk- uh." he kept moaning into the kiss as he tugged softly on the other boy's hair.

Tobio squeezed hints and gasped out loud, his eyes teary and his cheeks red as he looked at hinata straight in the eyes. "I-im close..." he moaned and grunted as he kept thrusting. "Shouyou..!" He started panting and gasping for air, holding Hinata's hands tightly when he finally reached his climax. He dropped his head onto Hinata's shoulder and kept breathing heavily, his skin burning as he sweat.  
Hinata moaned very loudly at the feeling, stroking Kageyama's hair as he dropped his head on his shoulder, softly pulling him up and kissing him for a second, looking into his eyes, hinata's entire body trembling from the feeling of Tobio in him. He was still breathing heavily, since he was also close when kageyama beat him to it, and he had a super lewd look on his face. The idea of this wrecking volleyball training because he would probably not be able to walk well just occurred to him, but it was too late to do anything so might as well have fun.  
Kageyama melted into the kiss before looking at him with droopy eyes. He smiled widely and blushed. "You want to cum now...?" Tobio hummed, his voice getting slurred by the exhaustion and relief. He pulled out of Hinata carefully and kissed his neck sloppily before staring at him once again.

Hinata still had that very needy expression on his face as kageyama talked to him. He nodded hesitantly and felt Kageyama pulling out of him, causing him to moan, covering his mouth instinctively but letting it go. Kageyama started kissing his neck, making him arch his back and throw his head back giving him more space, moaning softly as tobio moved. Tobio smiled and started kissing his soft, sensitive spots sloppier, nibbling and sucking on his skin to leave love marks. He wrapped his hand around the ginger's throbbing shaft and proceeded to stroke him as he tasted his skin and left love marks in several places. He blushed, moaning and breathing heavily against his milky skin.

Hinata gasped as Kageyama grabbed onto his dick, holding onto the boy's hair as he let Tobio have his way with him however he wanted, moaning at his touches and flowing with his every move. Tobio kept stroking his dick faster and with more motion. He kept sucking hinata's sensitive spots, licking and biting gently everywhere on his skin. Tobio then pressed his lips against hinatas in a passionate, hard kiss before pulling away. "Cum for me, Shouyou..." he plead, kissing down his face, to his jaw, and his neck and collar bone. Hinata kept moaning and groaning every second, his broken breaths getting mixed in with his voice "i- im close- fuCk~" he took in a deep breath and held it in for a second, he could feel it, it would happen any second now and it felt so fucking good. "K-kageyaMa-".  
Tobio looked into his lewd eyes as he waited for him desperately yet calmly, wanting him to enjoy himself. Kageyama left more love bites around his upper body as he kept stroking his warm dick. Then he cupped his face and kissed him passionately one more time, panting against his neck.

Hinata moaned very loudly into the kiss as Kageyama held him close, and ended up cumming all over the both of them, automatically falling exhausted onto Tobio as he panted and breathed heavily, resting himself on the other's chest. Tobio smiled down at him and kissed his head. He wrapped his arms around his shivering body and stayed in that position for about five minutes before standing up off the bed and picking Hinata up. "Let's shower... how about that..?" He mumbled softly against Shouyou's neck, his cheeks blushing lightly. His hair was sticking out in a messy way and he was still sweating and breathing shakily.  
Hinata held onto him softly as the other boy picked him up from the bed and nodded answering to his question with a quiet "yeah that sounds good". He was softly stroking Tobio's hair since he really liked how it felt and he signaled to Kageyama where the bathroom was so they could get cleaned up.

Kageyama slowly took them to the bathroom and prepared the water temperature. The shower was running and pretty much room temperature, which wasn't so bad. He took both of them inside and let the water soak their bodies. "Turn around... I want to wash your back..." he said softly, getting some bodywash onto his hand. Hinata moved over and turned, his body was still hot so he could move perfectly but he dreaded waking up the next day because he knew it would hurt. He softly placed himself so that Kageyema could reach him and relaxed into the water with a sigh.  
Kageyama washed hinata's back, feeling his soft, silky skin. He ended up scrubbing his gingery hair, massaging and washing it gently. Tobio kissed his wet shoulder. "I know it's going to hurt tomorrow, honey.... I promise ill be there for you..." he chuckled softly and rinsed him off. "I'm sorry, Shouyou..." he giggled and blushed

Hinata let himself fall back onto Tobio's chest, looking up at him and holding his hand softly "thanks. i just hope i dont ruin practice" he said laughing "and dont you dare apologise because we are so definitely doing that again" He said kissing the other's cheek and smiling at him. Tobio blushed deeply and smiled at Hinata's comment. "Oh hell yes we are" he beamed and pecked the others nose. "I will tell Tanaka and Nishinoya what happened though" he smirked.  
Hinata's face went red immediately after he said that "you know they said that we had sexual tension during practice this morning? honestly I think they might notice just by looking at us.." he said with a laugh as he held onto Tobio's hand under the water

Tobio giggled while blushing. "Is that so..." he muttered sheepishly before hugging hinata close to him in a gentle embrace. "That's going to be fun.." he teased before planting a kiss on the ginger's neck.  
Hinata laughed softly and sank into Tobio's hold, "its going to be embarrassing" he said blushing and scoffing with a smile.  
Tobio laughed more, and pulled away from Hinata. He shuffled to turn around, now his back facing the other. "Wash meee.." he said, kinda whining.

Hinata grabbed onto Kageyama's shoulders and slammed his head into his back, starting to scrub him with his hair jokingly while he laughed, before actually starting to wash him for real. When he was done scrubbing his back he leaned on Tobio and hugged him softly "all done"  
Kageyama laughed softly, his back vibrating against Hinata's body as he did. "You little dumbass..." he muttered, before rinsing them off and turning the shower off. He snatched a towel from the hangers and roughly rubbed it onto hinatas wet here before wrapping it around him. He grinned and took another towel, patting himself dry and wrapping it around his hips. "I'm so sleepy..."  
Hinata grabbed the towel and since it was huge he just wrapped it around like a blanket and looked over at tobio "you wanna go to sleep? youre staying over anyway" He said smiling and grabbing his hand, pulling him out of the bathroom "And please tell me you have clothes.. because I would lend you something but well.. you're big.."

Kegeyama chuckled as he saw how small he was compared to the towel, which made him smile uncontrollably and blush. 'So tiny...' the raven thought as he started walking out of the bathroom. "You know I'm...big..." Tobio said as if teasing, a smirk coming along his face, then he laughed it off. "I'm joking, Shouyou, yeah I brought clothes" he smiled and led himself into Hinatas room.  
Hinata blushed at Tobio's joke and shoved his arm playfully, following him into the room, putting on his boxers and Kageyama's huge hoodie, and threw his uniform into the laundry basket, he walked over and sat on the bed looking at Tobio with a small smile

Tobio had already dressed, he had a plain white shirt with an old pair of volleyball shorts on. He sat by Hinata's desk and started to comb his hair with his fingers, letting his wet hair back, exposing his small forehead. Kageyama noticed Hinata looking at him, so he stared back with a genuine smile. "Yes, shorty?" He hummed.  
Hinata pouted and blushed lightly, bending his legs into the hoodie and letting the sleeves be completely loose and covering his face with one of his hands "uh-nothing!" he said slightly flustered and startled "I just- like looking at your stupidly cute face-" he whispered with a pout while looking away from him. Tobio blushed, taken slightly aback by his boyfriend's comment. He chuckled as he hoisted himself off the chair and approached Hinata. He sat behind him and positioned Hinata in his crisscrossed legs, wrapping his arms around the small, warm body. "You know what I love more than staring at your cute dumbass? Actually having you in my arms finally..." he said softly

Hinata smiled and snuggled back into Tobio, turning slightly to hug him softly from the side, wrapping his hands around him under the other's arms and resting his head on Kageyama's chest, slightly looking up at him "its the best thing ever" He said closing his eyes and smiling softly.  
There was a sudden knock on the door. Kageyama released Hinata as if automatically and hopped off the bed, sitting on the desk chair. Hinata's mom walked inside. "Shouyou?! We're back-- ooh! And who's this? We're having guest over?" She beamed at Kageyama, who was nervous at how she would react when looking at the bruise still imprinted on his face.  
Hinata hasped as his mom opened the door and smiled at her "uh- Hi! Yes! This is Kageyama, he's staying over, is that okay?" he said with a small, slightly awkward smile and a faint sigh, pointing at Kageyama.

Kageyama's lips curved up into a sheepish smile as he stood up and bowed. "Sorry for the intrusion, ma'am," he said formally, a sweat rolling down his forehead from the nervousness.  
Hinata's mom smiled widely and rubbed her head. "Oh, no no, darling. Sit down. I don't do well with formalities!-" her eyes landed on the bruise and she looked at her son in questioning.  
Hinata's eyes widened and he looked straight at his mom, lowkey panicking and ended up mouthing "volleyball hit" trying to tell her that Tobio had been hit by a spike at practice as a made up story to cover up for him so they wouldn't need to explain everything that hd happened and risk causing a bigger problem, they could deal with that later, right now they were too happy to cut the moment like that.

On the other hand, Kageyama smiled sheepishly at the woman's comment. He scratched the back of his head and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, my parents stress formalities and well, they would kick me if I didn't act proper," he said that, using quotation fingers at "proper". Then he went to bow again, before stopping himself as he said. "I'm sorry I talk so much!" He blushed brightly and sat back down, looking away in embarrassment.  
Hinata laughed silently at how nervous Kageyama was, covering his mouth with his sleeve-covered hand and then turning to his mom "Is Natsu back with you?" His mom smiled and waved a hand in front of her face "she wanted to sleep over at your grandma's house so I let her stay" Hinata nodded in understanding as his mom walked out of this room and closed the door.  
Kageyama threw a decorative pillow from the desk at hinata, blushing all the while. "I saw you laughing at me, boke!" His face turned red as his lips quivered. "You're so mean! I didn't expect to see your mom already!" He covered his face with both his hands.

Hinata laughed harder and spiked the pillow into the ground, turning to him. "Well you're at my house, of course you were gonna see her!!" He jumped off the bed and walked over to him, uncovering his face and giving him a quick kiss, walking away and sitting on the bed again.  
"you got so nervous i couldnt help but laugh! I'm sorry" he said laughing at him again from the bed.  
Tobio looked away, glaring at the plushies lined up by the window. The blush never leaving his face. Moments later, he turned his face back to Hinata and smirked. "Your room is so cutesy and simple," he finally noted, having noticed some decorative plushies around and the simple room set he had. "It's so refreshing" he said as he walked to the bed and kissed his forehead.

Hinata gasped while looking at kageyama and pouting "its not cute.." He crossed his arms and joking he answered defensively "well, what's your room like, huh?"  
"My room is pretty American style... not like yours," he said sheepishly. "All my plushies and stuff got donated to kids and well, it looks plain but I keep it to my aesthetic" he said, his cheeks pink as he sat beside him on the bed and layed his chin on his small shoulder.  
Hinata turned his head towards Kageyama "sounds like you" he said kissing his nose and ruffling his hair softly while smiling at him and burying his hands in between his legs. He had just had sex with Tobio and even like that, he was still nervous to be around him, wow. He had that effect on him, and Hinata thought that Kageyama was really an amazing person. Hinata looked at him confused "My mom probably wont care if we share the bed honestly, but if you're uncomfortable I can lay out something for you.. or we could lay it out and not use it.." He said looking at him with a soft smirk and laughing nervously  
Kageyama laughed softly and rested his head on Hinata. "Sounds wonderful, baby..." he mumbled softly as a smirk formed in his lips. "You're so sneaky, I swear... where was this side of you before?" He teased and looked at him. "well, its all your fault" he said laughing softly and wrapping his arms around his neck, looking into his eyes "definitely your fault, boke.." He said pouting with a smile.

Kageyama smiled down at him and wrapped his arms around his small frame. "Yeah, yeah... it's my fault..." he rolled his eyes. Then laid down on the bed. "So..." he coughed softly. "Are you going to tell your mom about us....? Or...?" His eyes laid on him.  
He opened his eyes and made a thinking face "well, she's got nothing against it so I might! I hadnt really thought about that" he said smiling and plopping onto the bed next to him  
Kageyama couldn't help feeling offended by his words and he looked up at him, giving him a look. "What do you mean...?" He said, his voice seeping with concern and slight fear. Kageyama didn't want to say it out loud, but Hinata's words made him feel like he was some sort of fling to him. And that hinata didn't want anything serious.  
Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand as he was lying next to him on the bed "well, yeah, I mean, I'm pretty sure my mom knows I'm gay, I didn't really think about telling her but now that you brought it up I did, And well" He squeezed his hand and turned to look at the other "I really like that idea"

Kageyama grinned widely, his eyes sparkling with joy once the shorty told him. He embraced hinata and smothered him with short, small kisses. "Ohhh, that makes me feel so happy, boke!" He beamed, finally resting his head on hinata's chest as he closed his eyes and smiled softly. Hinata held onto him closely and stroked his head softly. "You're worth it.." Just saying that made him blush a lot and made his heart start beating faster. He had really really intense feeling for Tobio, and now they were actually together, for Hinata that was like a dream come true

Tobio looked up at Hinata and pouted his lips. "Can you give me a massage...?" He asked sheepishly out of the blue. Tobio kind of wants to try new, cliche things with his boyfriend-- things he searches up online or gets advised of from Nishinoya and Tanaka. They told him about a so called happy ending massage but Kageyama wasn't feeling that vibe tonight, he just wanted to chill and cuddle together.  
Hinata smiled at him and laughed "well, I cant promise its going to be a good massage, but if you really want it, i can try" He started thinking 'oh crap, i suck at massaging people' and got all nervous because he knew that, smiling with a very nervous/worried expression. Kageyama pecked his cheek before laying down on the bed, facing the mattress. His body flatly displayed on the bed, which he was slightly bigger than it as it was probably a twin sized bed fit only for Shouyou's small body. The thought of it made Tobio smile and blush softly. "Don't worry, boke... as long as you're the one touching me, I will love it" he winked at him.  
Hinata took a step back and immediately flushed red at his comment, sitting on top of him, around his lower back. "I'm just warning you that I suck, so don't complain if its bad, but tell me if you want me to stop" He said as he lowered his hands to the other's back and started trying to massage him sloppily and failing miserably.

Kageyama felt hinata sit on his lower back, and he smiled widely at the comfortable feeling. He closed his eyes as Hinata sloppily massaged him. It was obviously not a good massage, but he loved it nonetheless. Kageyama started giggling though when hinata touched some ticklish spots. He blushed harder and then twitched, turned around immediately and held hinatas hands away. "Okay! That tickles!" He laughed and pressed his head against hinatas chest. Hinata was sitting on his lap at this point since Kageyama had basically turned in place to face upward without moving the ginger.  
Hinata blushed in embarrassment and laughed "I'm sorry" he said with a chuckle. "I told you I was bad!" Ha said as we grabbed onto the other's shoulders softly. He wanted to be like this with him forever. Doing dumb stuff, cute stuff, anything, but with him. As if on instinct, kageyama swatted his hands, feeling a tickling all around his body. He giggled and covered his face in embarrassment. "No one gets to know I'm ticklish besides you... got it?" He peered at hinata through his fingers. Hinata laughed softly and nodded "yeah, its our secret" Then he pushed Kageyama onto the bed and started tickling him ferociously "and im going to use it to my advantage"  
"Don't forget I'm the bigger man in this room!" He said between laughed and snatched Hinata off his body, tossing him back on the bed and pinning him down. Kageyama blushed softly and smirked a little. "No more tickles, Shouyou," he pouted his lips in mock sadness.

Hinata grunted as he fell on the bed, still laughing and looking at Kageyama with a huge smile, then fake frowning at his statement "aw, why?" He pouted and booped the other's nose  
Kageyama's scrunched up his nose and sniffled when Hinata poked his nose. He chuckled, his tone deep and gentle. The raven laid back down on the bed and spooned the other. Embracing his small body against his larger one. "If you tickle me too much, I can pee myself," he said bluntly, his face blushing with embarrassment.  
Hinata started laughing his ass off at that comment, his entire body shaking from it "I DONT WANT YOU TO PEE ON ME!" He said as he kept laughing and turned around to look at him, breathing heavily to stop the laughs "I'm sorry, okay, I'll stop" He couldn't stop his laughs completely but he quieted down.  
Kageyama gave him a smirk and a certain look, he planted a kiss on his soft, small lips to shut him up completely. He then pulled away, smiling at him. "Good, would've been weird if you wanted me to pee on you..." he blurted out and then looked away. "That sounded better in my head, I swear" he said sheepishly and chuckled

Hinata started laughing again and stroked the other's cheek softly "just shut up" he said, pulling the other's face down into a light kiss, wrapping his other arm around his neck and smiling  
Kageyama melted into the kiss as he leaned lower onto Hinata's small frame. He kissed back softly, feeling the other smile made him smile as well. His hands cupped his small face, as he used his elbows to keep himself up. The raven finally pulled away and stared into hinatas eyes. "You...make me... crazy," he said sheepishly.  
Hinata looked back into the other's eyes with a smile, blushing bright pink, at a loss for words and just staring at him affectionately for a second, breathing heavily "fuck, you make me crazy too." His blush turned to a darker shade of red and unconciously smirked  
The door opened suddenly, causing Kageyama to jolt off Hinata and fall on the floor with a loud thud, knocking over a few things. Hinata's mother walked in with a few snacks and drinks for the boys. Her eyes widened at the view of Kageyama. He was buried under hinata's plushies and laundry clothes that he knocked over. "What happened?!" She gasped and placed the snacks on the desk.  
Kageyama blushed bright red, rubbing his head. "I tripped over a charger cable..." he said sheepishly. This earned hinata a glare from his mom. "I told you to be more organized, Shouyou!"

Hinata quickly sat up surprised and nervous as heck and looked at his mom, trying to hold in his laughing after kageyama stated his excuse for being on the floor. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I'll clean up better next time, I promise!" He said then looking down at Kageyama on the floor surrounded by plushies. 'he looks so cute' He thought, before remembering his mom was there and thanking her for the snacks.  
"By the way can we talk tomorrow mom?" He wanted to tell her about his relationship with Tobio, but he assumed that right at that second wasnt the best time to do it.

Hinata's mom gave him a look, but she smiled and nodded. "Okay sweetie... I'll go to bed now. Once you're done with the snacks make sure to wash the dish and trash the remains." She called out and said goodnight before closing the door and leaving to her room. Kageyama looked up at Hinata, tears in his eyes and his cheeks red because of him holding in his laughter. Finally, he let loose and started cackling out loud at the fact that hinata got yelled at. "That was priceless!" He laughed and got himself off the ground.  
Kageyama tackled hinata on the bed and smothered him. "You got in troubleeeee..." he teased and pecked his cheek.   
"What was priceless was seeing you like that with the plushies, you looked way too cute" He said giving him a small kiss on the lips before looking at him and laughing softly "plus, its no big deal, she know im not actually that disorganized, she just likes to keep everything perfect when there's people over"

Kageyama rolled his eyes and scoffed playfully. "Yeah yeah sure...." he hummed, his voice becoming sluggish. "I'm gonna eat some of those delicious snacks..." he said softly and walked over to the snacks, his eyes sparkled with joy when he saw yogurt and milk displayed along with cookies and sandwiches. "This is heavenly..." he giggled and started eating his half of the snacks.   
"Try and deny it, but I'm the best snack here" He said teasingly with a fake smirk on his face while raising one of this legs as he laid on his side on top of the bed, then bursting into laughter again.  
Kageyama couldn't keep his laughter in, he busted out laughing, spitting out the bit of milk he had in his mouth. His face was bright red as he kept laughing, tears falling down his cheeks. "Yeah, sure! Jesus Christ, Shouyou you made me spit!" He kept laughing, getting napkins from the plate and cleaning the mess.

Hinata kept laughing too, "I'm sorryyy" He got up and helped him clean while still not being able to stop laughing "you have to admit it was good. Kageyama shook his head and scoffed. "It was good, boke..." he blushed and kissed hinata on the cheek. The raven yawned all of a sudden, and felt himself getting drowsy. "Hm.... Shou... I'm tired." He mumbled sleepily.  
"Let me take these back to the kitchen and we can go to sleep, okay?" He said smiling as he finished picking up what had spilled and ate some of it on his way out of the room. "Make yourself comfortable" he said bothering kageyama as if he hadn't just had sex with him there  
Kageyama mocked Hinata and watched him leave the room. He yawned yet again and flopped on the twin sized bed, he was considerate enough to curl in one of the corners to leave Hinata space. He wanted to wait for the ginger, but couldn't help falling asleep to the smell of Hinata and the comfort of his pillow. By the time Hinata would be back, the raven was softly snoring in his slumber.  
Hinata left everything in the kitchen and came back to find Kageyama sleeping. He turned off the lights, put the blanket over Tobio and got into the bed next to him, wrapping Kageyama's arm around himself and cuddling it until he fell asleep.


End file.
